universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Hilda Berg
On-Screen Appearance From the skys Hilda Berg flies and lands on the stage in her blimp form. Then she turns to normal after she lands Special Attacks Neutral B - Tornado Hilda will put her hands together and form a tornado in her hand similar to Lucario's aura, Except you can't charge it. Hilda will instantly release a tornado that will go in front of her. It will work in two ways. It can work like a normal projectile, Or it can spin opponents around, making him/her dizzy afterwards Side B - Constellations Hilda will turn into a constellation. Each one will do a different move *Taurus - Will ram it's horns into an opponent and may bury him/her to the ground *Gemini - Will stay in one spot and shoot all around with their light ball *Saggitaurus - Shoots arrows like Link except they go in different miles Hilda will turn back to normal after 8 seconds Up B - Blimp Form Hilda will turn into her blimp form. Sure it's a simple recovery move, But Hilda can press B to summon a tiny purple blimp to shoot a canon ball at an opponent Down B - UFO Hilda summons a UFO, Which will release a laser if Hilda presses Down B again. It can also serve as an extra platform. The UFO can be destroyed Final Smash - Moon Hilda Hilda will turn into her moon form and appear on the right side of the screen. Shooting stars can appear as projectiles from the right side of the screen. Press B to stretch her face out which can work as a strong attack and can summon more UFOs except they go away on their own. Hilda will turn back to normal after 20 seconds passed KOSFX KOSFX1: (Short scream) KOSFX2: (Gibbering sound) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: (Short gibbering sound) Taunts Up: (Laughs) (The word "HA!" can damage opponents) Sd: (Summons a tiny purple blim that flies around her) Dn: (Raises her arms up in a "ta-da" type of pose) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Fitting, Isn't it? I'm a blimp..you're a wimp. Victory 2: You won't get to far...it's been foretold in the stars Victory 3: (In moon form) You lost too soon and I was only half moon! Lose/Clap: (Holds her head and screams) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Smack, Smack, Kick *Dash Attack - Dash *Forward tilt - Slap *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Tiny purple blimp *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Cuphead's head Victory Music Cuphead OST - Threatin' Zeppelin (Starts at 3:19) Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Cuphead Category:Semi-human Category:Bosses Category:Female Category:Red Category:Black Category:Flexible Category:Funny Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hero or Villain Category:Tomboy Category:Shapeshifter Category:Former Villains Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Redeem characters